Cooking with Kakyoin
by Ogre Smile
Summary: Kakyoin Noriaki puts the moves onto the cooking mana herself. They are also in Italy which is pretty neat.


Cooking With Kakyoin

After dealing with **Dio** in Egypt. **The Stardust Crusaders** , comprising of Jotaro Kujo, Joseph Joestar, Muhammed Abdul, Jean Pierre Polnareff, Kakyoin Noriaki and Iggy the dog, found themselves at a small café in Italy.

This group of men wanted to have some down time after narrowly avoiding death and defeat at the hands of **Dio** and his followers, and they figured Italy looked good this time of year. And since the crusaders would probably never see each other again after this they figured a group holiday would be best before they go their separate ways on their own adventures.

Polnareff went on and on about the women of Italy, causing the rest of crusaders to chuckle at the absurdity of Frenchman's advance knowledge on the subject. Despite never setting foot in the country until a few moments ago.

Jotaro tried to hide his face with his hat because of the embarrassment his friend was causing him. Letting out a mumbled, **"What a pain…"**

Everyone seemed to be enjoying each other's company. All expect one, the Hierophant in the room, Kakyoin. Who just leaned back on his chair, with a cherry in his mouth, taking in the scenery of the **Naples**.

As he licked away at the fresh fruit Kakyoin began to reflect on these past few days, especially on his encounters with **Dio**. He could have lost his life at any moment back then, but he somehow narrowly avoided death all throughout their perilous journey.

It was surely a **bizarre** circumstance that he was alive after all this time. It really made him think about what he was going to do with the rest of his life now that Miss Kujo is safe and well.

"Would you boys like the bill?"

A soft, womanly voice was heard throughout the multi-linguistic laughter. Unable to get the attention of all but one of the them. The before mentioned Hierophant.

Kakyoin marvelled at the mature women's figure. Judging by her clothes she seemed to be a cook here as well as a mother. Kakyoin is very good at spotting this.

Despite her being slightly disproportioned in some area's she was able to get the approval of Kakyoin. The women took notice of him so she tried speaking to him instead of the group of jokers.

"So, sir. Are you and your friends finished here or do you see anything else you like.

Her beautiful, glossy, black eyes catching the attention of the already awe stricken remote stand user.

Kakyoin's cherry dropped from his mouth. His mind was in the gutter and he wanted to think of an excuse to get some quiet time with this milf of a waitress (oh god want am I writing.)

"Actually, I would like another coffee."

His request caught the eye of the eagle eyed Joestar, noticing that his cup was barely even empty.

"Hang on a minute Kakyoin. You haven't even finish-"

 ***SHATTER***

"OH SHIT!"

The senile Jojo jumped back in horror as steaming hot coffee landed onto his lap, seemly out of nowhere. As the rest of the crew tried to get him to calm down the waitress winked at the Japanese student as she wrote down his order and went back up to the counter to make him a cup.

"Kakyoin! What the hel- GAK!"

As Polnareff went to encounter Kakyoin about his actions, he swiftly elbowed the eyebrow less man, by complete accident, as he got up from his chair and rushed up to the counter to introduce himself. Leaving the others in shock at their friend's sudden impulsive actions.

The waitress turned around to see the same young man standing behind her. Since he was here she handed him the coffee but wasn't expecting what he would say in return.

"Here is your coffee sir."

"Thank you… would you like to see my cherry trick?"

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

 **Authors Notes:**

 **Hi yea, Orge Smile here. Thank you for checking out this dumb story wrote as a goof.**

 **Just to add context this was an idea I thought of as joke when I with my family in Greece. I got drunk one night and went back to my apartment laughing about random weird fictional couples (as you do) and this was one of the ones I came up with. I was chuckling to myself for a good bit during the night thinking about it, but I never did put pen to paper. It was only until recently with the 45 minute challenge thing my friends and I have been doing that I had finally wrote it down which I was super happy about. Though we haven't been doing the challenges as much I am happy I've been writing a lot because of them. Thanks guys.**

 **Also, I will appreciate any feedback regarding any of my stories. I have been aiming to improve how I write for more serious things I have been working on so any advice would be appreciated if you have any.**

 **Thanks again for reading.**


End file.
